Giving up
by Roundabout Of Red Roses
Summary: Greg and Tamara capture Emma as she gives herself up to help Hook save Regina. Now her life hangs by a thread as the voltage continues to rise. Will he return to save his Swan or will she be forced to finally give up the battle she's been fighting for so long?


Giving up

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything.

Authors Note: Hey! This is my first published story for Once- I have written others but because I have no backbone I have never post them. I was thinking about Captain Swan as per- I can't get them out of my head- and wondered what Hook's reaction would be if Greg and Tamara captured Emma. After all she possesses magic and with her being the saviour it's gonna be an amazing kind of power, we've seen glimpses of what it can do for the good side and I'm guessing that if it was ever used for the bad...well the world would be a scary-ass battlefield, hence the fact that those two creepy bastards want it.

I'm basing this off what I know about season two so far. In England they've only just started airing the second season- took them long enough- but I've been watching the season online- legally obviously- and am currently awaiting the first half of the season finale. However, I do have to wait for episode 2x20 to air here because that one wouldn't play. That episode has only been seen through sneak peeks and little moments, plus what I could gather from cryptic comments on the internet.

Sorry about the long note...This is AU if you're wondering...

* * *

The strongest current- so far- shot through her body and Emma couldn't hold back the scream that left her mouth. Everything was pure agony. Every move, every thought, hell, even feeling made her want to scream. Her breathing was shallow and incredibly uneven while her heart beat was getting slower by the second. Every shock forced into her body left her closer to death and if she was being honest, Emma was grateful for that knowledge.

Tamara had taken great comfort in informing her of her impending death. When they had captured Regina, the worse that could happen was that the Evil Queen would have been left with some mental affliction. Her magic was an addition to her. She wasn't born with it so loosing it wouldn't kill her, no; it would just cause her a lot of pain. Although it was a shame that Hook had betrayed them and taken Regina out of harm's way- thus warning the citizens of Storybrooke and forcing Tamara and her lover to flee to their _second_ underground location- it had not been two minutes later that she had ran into Emma.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Tamara!" The blond yelled, striding up to the other woman._

_She turned around, unfazed. "Emma!" Tamara exclaimed joyfully. "How are you?"_

"_Cut the crap you spiteful bitch!" Emma snapped. "I know it was you."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I know it was you who killed August!" _

_The woman threw on a disbelieving expression. "Emma, I have no idea what-"_

"_Yeah-fucking-right you have no idea what I'm talking about!" She interrupted. "I know about the list Tamara! I know what you and Greg did to Regina!"_

_Understanding that the jig was up, Tamara dropped her expression and returned it to her usual cold one. "Well then it's a shame nobody will believe you." She let out a mocking laugh. "Sorry, my mistake, it's a shame that nobody did believe you. Maybe they could have saved you..." The woman let loose a pitying sigh._

"_Save me from what?" Emma asked, not letting it show how hurt she had been by the words. Tamara was right; they hadn't believed her._

_She pulled the taser and before Emma had the chance to do something her world had gone into a new level of pain and darkened as her head collided with the floor._

_The saviour had woken up with her hands bound tightly to a table with wires attached to her head as soon as she had set her eyes on the voltage machine she knew what was going to happen._

* * *

Present:

Emma had accepted her death before they'd even announced it. The reason behind her acceptance was simple. She refused to fight. She was throwing down her sword. Emma Swan was giving up.

It was like she was floating.

Her need to fight had always kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, kept her going through every tough situation she had ever been in. The beatings, the blackouts, the forceful lovers and the tragically lost...she had always pulled through.

Not today.

As soon as she'd disconnected that reflex the pain had gotten worse. However death had gotten closer. Another agonising shock raged through her and in spite of everything, she smiled.

Henry would be fine. Of that she was certain. Neal had easily slid into the role of father and after ten years Regina was always his mother not matter how hard Emma tried to prove herself. He would cry over her loss but his two parents would pull him though. They would keep him safe, keep him loved.

Her parents would mourn. However they never really had a little girl to love anyway. They were young, they could have more kids. Emma was sure that they could be the great parents that they had always wanted to be. In a way, her decision felt like a sick sense of irony; all her life she had wanted to meet her parents. When she'd thought over the meeting it had been decided that she would yell and then _she_ would leave. Hopefully it would have let them know exactly how she'd felt when they'd dumped her on a roadside.

The universe, it seemed, had other plans.

What a bastard.

As hard as it was for her to express it, she had loved- _loves_- both of them and cared-_cares_- for them despite the mistakes that had been made by all three of them during the curse and maybe even before.

Well, at least she didn't have to give some tragic goodbye.

A small, still bitter part of her hopes they feel guilty. Being a jealous ex had never once shown its face in her lifestyle. The fact that they had all believed that she still loved Neal after everything he had done to her made her feel like crap. Reason or no reason- or in her mind; excuse or no excuse- he shouldn't have left her behind to rot because Pinocchio told him to. However, deep down she knew that it was because he didn't have the balls to face his father.

Emma wasn't stupid, she never had been. Neal would have known straight from the bat that August was a hypocrite. For the love of God the man had introduced himself as her protector! As soon as Emma had agreed to drinks with Neal they had bonded over the fact that had never had someone looking out for them. They'd been left alone in a cruel world and it had ruined them both.

Didn't stop him from leaving her though did it?

He was a coward. She couldn't love him again and the fact that everyone had just thrown her feelings over the past into the trash pissed her off. Just because she'd come from a land of happy endings doesn't mean that she is going to lie down and accept one with a man who, frankly, she would have gladly killed if it wasn't for their adoring son.

A scream tore from her throat as another bolt struck her. Emma could feel the magic flowing out of her body as the electricity took over, seeping into the fucked-up device that Tamara had linked up. Her eyelids clamped closed and as she arched off the table in pain, her arms shaking with the exhaustion, she smiled again.

* * *

Hook carried the Queen to the building he knew contained the royals of his realm. As he struggled up the stairs, he was grateful for the woman that had pointed him in this direction in the first place.

* * *

Flashback:

_He gathered Regina in his arms and- ignoring the pain radiating from his ribs- bolted out of the warehouse before either of his new teammates could discover the Queens absence. _

_Hook sped along the road, hoping that he had still remained unnoticed. However when he had moved to turn a corner..._

_He'd crashed into Emma Swan off all people._

"_What the hell?" She gasped, picking herself up off the floor and looking at the man who had knocked her down in the first place. "Hook? What hell are you...?" She trailed off as she took notice of the body in his arms. "What did you do?!"_

_The pirate rolled his eyes; typical Swan. "For your information, lass, I'm saving her."_

_Her blue eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm sorry...What?"_

"_I. Am. Saving. Her." He clarified. "Now, if you know a place where I can take her that would be wonderful."_

"_Take her to my parents' house." Emma insisted quickly. "But first tell me who you're saving her from." She thought for a second. "Or what you're saving her from."_

"_There's a man and a woman," Hook began, "I believe the man is the one that hit me with his...thing-"_

"_Greg!" She gasped, though it quickly changed into a groan. "What the fuck is going on!"_

_He bit back a small grin. Now was not the time to enjoy her strange nature. "Yes, Greg, the woman, I believe, is the one playing happy families with the crocodile's son. They're trying to rid this world of magic."_

"_Tamara." She stated, ignoring the last part of his explanation. "I knew it."_

_Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Why didn't you do anything then, love? It would have saved me the trouble."_

_A scowl made its way onto her face. "Everyone thought I was just being the jealous ex." Emma growled, but at his confused expression re-worded her statement. "They think I'm still in love with Neal. Well I say they but even Neal thinks I love him."_

_Hook couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that stuck him at her words. "Do you?"_

"_After what that bastard did to me?" She scoffed. "Hell no! He's a coward and the only reason I can bear looking at him is Henry."_

"_There's a lot of pent up anger there, love?" He questioned. "Maybe I could..."_

_Her lips twitched in the hint of a smile. "Yes but no. Never. Take Regina to my parents' house- it's the one with the bright yellow car out front- and get them to come here."_

_Concern built up inside him. "What about you?"_

_Emma shrugged. "I'm going to go get those two. Think of it as me apologising to you for everything, I'll give you a head start." The blond began moving and without thinking he placed Regina down and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop._

"_As grateful as I am for that apology, Swan, I'd rather you not die doing something stupid to save the skins of two people you don't even like."_

_Her eyes locked on his and he was stunned to see that the walls had disappeared. "Regina looked after Henry for ten years; I owe her this much to say the least and you..."_

"_What about me?" He begged._

"_I just can't lose you too." She admitted, wincing slightly as the sound of one of the doors opening echoed across the docks. "Well, time to go."_

_He refused to let go of her, tugging her closer and pressing his forehead to hers. "I can't let you do this."_

_Emma wouldn't pull away. "I'm not asking you to. I'm just telling you that I am."_

"_You shouldn't be forced to save us."_

"_I'm the saviour," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes- why did she have to realise this now? - and a small, mocking laugh escaped her, "it's my job."_

_He let out a pain-filled laugh. "Just don't die, Swan."_

"_I don't make promises I can't keep." Emma replied, stepping back quickly and pointing to Regina. "Save her, bring my parents, stay safe!" She ordered before turning around and running away._

"_SWAN!" He called, chasing after her. He found her crouched down on the floor, drawing some sort of line with tears streaming down her face. When he tried to cross the line, Hook found himself flung back. _

"_I'm sorry!" Emma called. After that she vanished and he- reluctantly- began speeding his way to her family, hoping and praying that she hadn't sacrificed her life for someone as undeserving as him._

* * *

Present:

He winced as he recalled his most recent- hopefully not the last- meeting with Emma. Letting her go had been stupid and he wasn't just talking about a few minutes ago, no. Hook was also talking about all the other times he'd let her slip through his fingers. At the beanstalk, in the cell, during their fight at Lake Nostos...he should have clung onto her. Even at the crash site, and then when he was in the hospital- he should have stuck by her side. Then there was the incident with the crocodile, he should have never laid a finger on her, no, he should have stood by her. _Protected_ her.

Well he wasn't going to leave her again. As soon as he had dropped Regina off with the royals, Killian was going straight back for his Swan. Protection spell or not, he was going to find her. He would always find her.

As he rapped his namesake against the door something struck him.

_Protection spell._

Emma had magic.

Tamara probably knew.

She was in danger, serious danger.

His Swan was going to _die_.

He pounded his hand against the door, relieved when he heard voices coming from the other side. Finally, it opens to reveal a slightly pissed looking Prince Charming. However the look dropped as soon as he spotted the body in his arms.

"Snow, keep Henry away from the door! Neal, I need your help!"

The two men took Regina out of his hands and once her weight had disappeared, Hook allowed himself a moment to collapse against the door in relief. One down, which meant there was only his world to go. His world. Emma. He couldn't lose her again.

"What's happening? What's happened to my mom?" The young boy gasped, pushing past his Grandmother and the crocodile in his rush to get over to the injured woman.

Snow flinched painfully before turning to face the pirate. "What happened?" She demanded.

"She's been tortured." Hook said. "Regina will need powerful magic to heal."

Henry turned to Rumplestiltskin. "Help her, please!" He begged. "I know you don't like her but please help her!"

Neal looked towards his father. "Papa, please. Use your magic for good."

The man looked between his son and grandson before turning to Belle for clarification. How the woman had gotten her memory back, he didn't know- honestly he didn't care- but he was grateful that she seemed to have a caring heart.

"Help her."

Hook and the others watched as he moved his hand over Regina's still body. A purple haze floated over her before sinking into her body. "She'll be alright." Rumplestiltskin muttered as her returned to his loves side.

Charming turned to face the pirate. "What the hell happened?"

"She was tortured." Hook repeated.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Yes, but who tortured her?"

"Greg Mendel, I believe is his name-" He began.

Neal grinned. "I knew it wasn't Tamara. She wouldn't do something like that."

"We know." Snow replied. "Emma's just struggling with coming to terms over her feelings for you. She doesn't want to accept the fact that she still loves you."

"Actually she doesn't." Hook inserted.

"How would you know, pirate?" Gold spat.

He shrugged. "She just told me," Hook glared at Neal, "while she was on her way to stop your fiancée and Greg from coming after both me and Regina." He turned to face Snow and Charming, expression bitter. "Your daughter was right and now her life is in danger. Mortal danger."

"Why?" The Prince demanded, already grabbing his gun and shrugging on his coat.

"They want magic." A horse voice answered. They all span over to the bed to see an awake, yet tired looking, Regina.

"Mom!" Henry called, rushing over and hugging the Queen.

She smiled and easily took the boy into her arms. "Henry!"

"I'm so sorry." He apologised.

Regina sighed. "No, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault."

"We can all apologise later." Charming interrupted. "What do Greg and Tamara want with magic Regina?"

"They want to destroy it." She confessed. "That's why the kidnapped me. Out of Gold, Emma and I, I was the easiest person to target, they could use someone to double cross me easier than they could anyone else," she threw a glare at Hook, "although you do deserve my thanks for the rescue, Captain."

"Thank Emma, not me."

She grimaced. "I'm afraid I don't think I'll get the chance."

"What?" Henry asked, tears filling his brown eyes.

"Greg wanted to kill me for reasons of his own, so taking my magic was just a bonus. They want magic and for those of us who harnessed it through our own means, taking it is easy. They just have to force it out of our system." She sighed. "Miss Swan was born with it. She's the product of true love, the most powerful magic of all. To take her magic..."

"They'll have to take her life." Gold finished.

"Exactly."

"We have to save her." Snow insisted, worry creeping into her tone.

Hook shook his head. "It won't be easy. Emma cast a spell over the building when I tried to stop her; it blocks any entrance past a certain point."

"It's a protection spell." Regina noted as she sat up. She turned to look at the pawnbroker. "We can break it."

"Indeed we can."

"Well then," Hook began, "that's all well and good but may I remind you that Emma has been alone with those two psychopaths for about an hour so every second we're talking in a second that she's closer to dying."

"He's right." Henry agreed. "We need to move now."

"Hold up." Neal interrupted. "We?"

"Yeah, we."

"But-"

"No time to argue." The kid yelled, running out the door with the Prince and the Pirate.

_Definitely Emma's son_, Hook thought as the young boy hopped into his Grandfathers car.

* * *

"It's time to turn the voltage up a little." Tamara grinned. "Don't you think Greg?"

The man laughed. "Definitely."

Emma whimpered at the sound of the dial clicking. Just because she was ready to die didn't mean that she enjoyed the pain.

"Awww, look at her." Tamara cooed in false sympathy. "Wonder what the people would think if they could see their saviour now."

"Saviour?" Greg scoffed. "Her? Please, she's pathetic."

The blond managed to let out a bitter laugh from her place on the table. "Coming from the t-two of you...that's a bit h-hypocritical don't you t-think?" She gasped.

Their eyes narrowed. "How so?" Tamara demanded.

"A-at least I-I'm honest about w-who I am, about w-what I am. When you t-two get caught y-you," she glared at the woman, "w-will play the l-little miss innocent card w-with Neal a-and you," she moved to look at Greg, "c-can pretend t-to be the poor u-unfortunate outsider w-who just wanted h-his daddy b-back."

She rolled her eyes. "Y-you're both c-c-cowards. At least I'm d-dying for the p-people I care about because I'm t-the saviour and what I'm doing is s-saving them. I'll d-die happy k-knowing that."

Tamara smirked. "People you love? As if that means anything."

"I-it means everything." Emma argued. "They won't stop u-until you've b-both paid for what y-you've done. I'd like to s-see what R-Regina and G-Gold do."

She was glad to see their expressions drop.

"Why would they care? You're only another person to fight for their power."

"M-maybe," the blond admitted, "b-but you'll s-seriously upset a child w-who they b-both love. I've m-met both of t-them when they're p-pissed." She laughed. "Sucks for you."

Greg shared a look with the other woman. "How about we finish her and leave?"

"Agreed, turn it up and leave it on." She ordered. "We'll watch from behind the glass."

He nodded and moved the dial up to its highest setting. Smirking as Emma shuffled uncomfortably in her defeat. This was it; she was going to die.

There was a strong part of her that wanted to at least be able to say goodbye to her friends and family. To Snow and James, Henry, Belle, Ruby...Killian.

Oh God.

"Wait!" She yelled. "Stop, wait, please!"

Tamara appeared again. "What? Is the brave saviour begging for her life? What happened to not being pathetic?"

Emma glared at her. "At least let me say goodbye to my son."

"You want us to bring your kid here?" Greg asked.

"N-no you moron, but you have phones don't you. Please let me call him, text him, anything I just want to say goodbye to the people I care about."

Greg looked at Tamara who simply shrugged in return. "It's not as if they'll be able to save her is it? Let her have your phone, who's she gonna call- the sheriff?" The pair shared a laugh as he handed Emma the object and unbuckled one of her hands. She was too weak to do anything so it didn't matter.

"Text, don't call." The woman ordered.

"Fine." Emma spat. Turning on the object and sending numerous texts to the people she knew, who she wanted to leave a final message to.

As soon as she'd finished the phone was wrenched out of her grip and her hand was clamped back onto the table.

"Are you ready to die, Miss Saviour?" He taunted.

Summoning up the last of her strength Emma glared at him and shot Tamara a smug smile. "Bring. It. On." She gasped.

With a final glare, Greg Mendel flipped the switch and the blond let out a terrifying scream tore out of her raw throat as her body arched off the table once again.

* * *

The cars pulled up at the harbour and the eight people hurried out. As soon as their feet touched the ground the phone in Snow's pocket started vibrating. "Who the hell could be texting now?" Charming wondered as his wife pulled out the offender.

"I don't recognise the number..." Snow noted.

She opened the text and nearly dropped the phone at the words that appeared on the screen. "It's from Emma."

Charming was by her side in an instant. "What does it say?"

"She says "Please take care of Henry when I'm gone. I'm sorry I never really told you this before- and I know it's kinda cheesy that I'm doing it when I'm about to die- but I love you mom." Mom..." Snow repeated, a tear trailing down her face.

Before he could form words to consol his wife, the Prince's phone shook inside his pocket. "It's from the same number." He said, opening the text without any hesitation. Tears streamed down his face as he read what was meant to be his daughter's final words.

"What does it say Gramps?" Henry wondered.

"Your Mom said "I've told Snow and I'm telling you; look after Henry and keep up with the knight training or so help me God I'll be waiting to kick your ass when you get to wherever the hell it is I'm going. Make sure you take care of my station, leave a jacket of mine next to Graham's old one. I know we never had a relationship before the curse broke- hence the incredibly long message- but I'll always cherish the one we had afterwards- despite the shortness of it.

I always thought it was a bad thing when the girls at my school rambled on about being "Daddy's little princess" but I've realised that it's the best thing in the world. Sorry it took me so long to say it but I love you dad." Holy Crap." James muttered, wiping away his tears.

As one of the others were about to offer their condolences, Regina's phone bleeped from inside her pocket. "What on...?"

"It'll be from Emma!" Henry exclaimed excited. "What does it say?"

"Look after our boy. You'll do a great job." Regina read.

Neal was the next to receive a message. "You've got a chance now Neal, don't wreck it." He repeated, glancing at his son. "Plus, give your father a chance. He may be an ass but he's the only ass you'll ever get."

After him it was Gold. "You're welcome." The fighting father and son chuckled and shared and embrace.

Then it was Belle's turn. "Please find that book for me. I know it sounds stupid but it was hopeful and you know what? I'm starting to think that you and Ruby were right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snow questioned.

"Emma can tell you herself when we find her." Belle replied. "I'd rather not give you the heart attack."

Henry pulled his cell out before the object even had a chance to buzz. The young boy smiled through his tears as he read his mothers message.

"What does it say, kid?" Charming asked.

"It says, "Henry, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me and I'm sorry that once again I'm going to have to break my promise and leave you. Regina and Neal will take care of you so don't spend too much time wishing after me, okay kid? One day after you've lived a life of your own, I'm sure you'll see me again. After all, if curses and fairytale characters are real, who's to say there's no such thing as an afterlife?

I'm sorry that I could never be there for you as you grew up but please believe me when I say that I wanted to more than anything. But I would not have been good for you kid; I'm far too selfish a person to clean up my act because someone else needed me to. I think I still am, hence the stubbornness. I'm sorry that I never could be the hero you wanted me to be.

Love you always.

Emma." She was a hero." Henry muttered, correcting himself a second later. "She is a hero."

Hook placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "We know lad. We'll get her back."

"I know we will." The boy agreed.

"What are we waiting for then?" Snow asked. "My daughters in there and I am not letting her call me mom for the first time, happen over some text message!"

They rushed across the warehouse to the point where they could see the flickering wall that was Emma's protection spell. Gold grimaced upon witnessing it. "It looks like we won't have long."

"What?" Henry asked.

"As they remove her magic," Regina explained, "the spell she's cast will weaken. When it breaks completely- as this one is close to doing- it'll mean that Emma is...gone."

"What are you waiting for?" Hook demanded. "Break it."

Gold and Regina shared a look before they both closed their eyes and began muttering words under their breath. Within seconds the wall was growing bright before it shattered like glass under their force.

"They'll know we're here with the noise that made." Snow muttered.

Regina nodded in agreement. "Snow's right. We'll need to spilt up; if we do we have more of a chance of finding them."

"Agreed." Charming nodded. "So who goes where with who?"

Hook looked at the Prince. "I'll go after Emma."

"No." Neal protested.

"I'm the only one who knows where she is except Regina and I doubt the Queen wants to put her son in that particular area of danger." The pirate argued. Emma may be over Neal, but it was pretty obvious that Neal wasn't entirely over Emma.

"He's right." Snow agreed. "Henry isn't being put in that kind of danger."

The boy in question, however, didn't seem to agree. "No I'm going to Emma!" He argued.

"No!" The adults argued.

"Henry it's too dangerous." The Evil Queen stated. "Emma would hate herself if anything happened to you. We all would. You need to stay safe."

"Besides, the safer you are the easier it'll be for us to bring Emma to you." Charming added. "Your face will be the first face she wants to see."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good." Snow said as they entered the warehouse. "Now who's with-?"

She was cut off by an agonising scream that radiated throughout the entire building. The source was clearing in a world of pain and they all knew exactly who it was.

"Emma..." Hook croaked. "We need to move, now!"

"He's right."

Charming shook his head slightly. His daughters scream was still echoing in his ears and he needed to focus on something else if they stood a chance at saving her. "Right Gold and Belle, you two go left and search the basement." They nodded and took off. Charming waited a moment before calling after them. "Gold! Don't be afraid to use force."

The man gave a grim nod before leaving once again. "Neal and Regina, you two take Henry and search the ground floor. Do whatever it is you have to do but keep Henry safe."

Both parents nodded and took began leading their son away. "Wait!" Henry yelled before turning around and embracing both his Grandparents as well as- to the surprise of everyone- Hook. Before he could respond the boy had rushed off with Neal and Regina in tow.

"That was..." Snow began.

Hook nodded but another painful scream cut him off. "We need to go!"

"Lead the way." Charming yelled, pulling out his gun and following Hook as he led them up the place where Emma lay. Her screams getting louder as they got closer. The three unconsciously hurried in their steps as they got shorter and then stopped all together.

Snow wasted no time in kicking open the door, her gaze falling onto the barely moving figure of her daughter. Emma's only movement were being cause by jolts of electricity and they all knew it. Charming shot the machine thrice before rushing over and unbuckling his daughter from the machine, Hook following his actions quickly.

"Come on, Emma." He muttered.

The Prince had unbuckled her arm and was now focused on checking for any sign of life. As his wife appeared by his side, he shook his head and allowed the tears to escape. Emma was dead.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Snow turned in time to catch Tamara's smug glare from behind the glass as she and Greg escaped. "You bitch!" The fair beauty roared, charging over to the door and quickly following them. "You've killed my daughter!"

The words seemed to bring the golden haired man out of his stake of shock. He pressed a kiss to his daughter's cold knuckles and brushed a curl out of her face before letting out an animalistic growl and chasing after her killers.

Hook waited in silence for some sign, a twitch, or a gasp, _anything_ to contradict what was so plain before him. She couldn't be gone. Emma Swan didn't just die. Emma Swan couldn't die, he wouldn't let her.

He lifted her body of the table and slide down against the floor, keeping her safe within his arms. "Come on, love." He begged. "Wake up."

Somehow he felt something move within his pocket, taking it out he noticed it was the same thing Swan's boy was holding earlier. Upon it was a message from Emma.

Realising that the message was for him- as well as the fact that Henry had slipped the phone into his pocket when he'd tackled him earlier- Hook began to read the message.

_Henry_, it said, _please give this message to Killian_.

_Hey- wow that's a stupid way to begin this. I know that this was something I should have told you face-to-face but I won't get the chance to do that again so here it goes._

_I think I'm in love with you._

_It's stupid, I know, but please just hear me out before you ignore this completely._

_Everything thing about you screams jackass, your arrogance, your attitude, your innuendos and your blatant disregard for anyone but yourself. Every single one of those things makes me wonder about how stupid I must be to actually love you._

_Then I think. I think about your smile- the genuine one. I think about your eyes. I think about how you save Aurora's heart and how for some reason I don't want to push you away. I think about how caring you were to me when I injured my hand. I think about how stupid I feel for locking you up so many times despite the fact that the only thing I really want to chain you to is me because...Killian Jones...I am hopelessly, irretrievably and undeniably...in love with you. _

_It's kinda sad that I realise this when I'm about to die._

_I know, trust me I do, that you don't feel the same way. I know that you still love Milah and I don't want you to feel like this is guilt tripping you into thinking that you ever had any feelings for me. Who could right? _

_I love you. (Wow that felt good to say- well write but whatever.)_

_I'm sorry._

_Emma x_

He dropped the phone and looked down. Wishing that he'd had the courage to say something to her earlier. Of course he'd felt the same way. What idiot wouldn't?

Now, because of his lack in something he had never hoped to lose, he would never get to tell her. He would never hear her say it back. He would never get to kiss her... Or would he? It was a fool's chance, sure, but he was a fool. A fool in love.

He brushed another curl out of his way and bent down, pressing his lips to hers in their first- and hopefully not last- kiss. The moment their lips connected a pulse engulfed him in its tight grasp and filled him with a passion like no other. He didn't break the kiss.

When her lips began to move against his own, he didn't break the kiss.

When her hand placed itself on his cheek, he never broke the kiss.

When the other threaded itself in his hair, he didn't stop the kiss.

When she grinned against his lips, he smiled back but he never stopped kissing her.

When she pulled away, he brought his lips to her neck and kissed her there.

When she laughed and tilted her head, he never stopped his kiss.

When she finally brought her lips back to his, he never broke the kiss.

It was only when she whispered his name, "Killian," did he finally relent.

"You saved me." She mumbled, wiping away his tear with her thumb. "You _love_ me."

He repeated the action on her own face. "Aye, I did." He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards. "I love you Emma Swan."

Emma grinned. "I love you too." She replied, laughing slightly. "Wow that felt good to say." Her gaze wondered around the room before landing back on him. "I'm assuming my parents came with you, where are they?"

"They went after the other two, love." He grimaced slightly. "We all thought you were dead, they wanted to avenge you."

She hopped up on her still wobbly legs. "We need to help them. Greg and Tamara are dangerous; we don't know what they're capable of."

He got back onto his feet and clasped her hand tightly. "We will. Just don't let go of my hand, lass. I'm not loosing you again, savvy?"

"Aye aye, _Captain_." She replied, purring his title before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and dragging him off through the doorway and down the staircase.

"Minx." He muttered.

She turned and winked. "You'll get yours later." Emma promised. Her newly renewed life had made her all disorientated with her emotions. However it could also be down to the fact that she'd just found her true love and could think of nobody better than Killian to spend her life with- except Henry but there would be a time when he had his own life to live,

They sped along a path way, as soon as Emma had gotten used to using her legs again they were moving through the building without a second thought. As they heard voices coming from the other corridor, they slowed down.

"What are we going to do with them?" A voice- one that Emma quickly recognised as Tamara's- asked someone that Emma assumed was Greg.

The man- point one, Emma- clicked his tongue. "No idea."

"We could always make an example out of one?" Tamara suggested. After seeing it numerous amounts of times, Emma could easily envision the smug, superior smirk on her lips. Damn, she really wanted to punch it off.

"Which one?"

"The boy."

Emma and Killian shared a panicked look. "Does she mean Henry?" Emma whispered.

"Yes." He replied. "Although how she found him I don't know."

"Dammit." She cursed.

They returned to listening, looking for the perfect time to strike.

"You can't do that!" Regina argued.

"You took someone from me." Greg replied. "It's only fair that I take someone from you." Shuffling was heard for a moment before another voice spoke.

"Mom!"

Emma felt her heart clench and had to stop herself from falling to the floor in despair as she heard the sound of the safety being taken off a gun.

"You've already taken Emma!" Charming yelled. "Leave Henry out of this."

Tamara hummed in false thought for a moment. "No."

There was the sound of more shuffling as they lined the adults up to witness the death of a child they all loved before moving Henry to the centre of the corridor. The woman with the gun stepped back a few paces before pointing the gun back at the shaking child who was being restrained by her once secret lover.

Emma turned to face Killian, pressing her lips to his without a second thought. "Whatever happens now," she muttered, "I will always love you."

She kissed him again before detaching her hand from his and revealing herself to the corridor and its occupants. "Get you damn hands of my son before I break them!" Emma ordered.

Before anyone could act, she strode over to Tamara and kicked the gun out of her hands, grabbing the woman's left one when she tried to strike her. With one hand captured in her own, Emma brought Tamara forwards and kneed her in the stomach before she did the same to her face. As the woman was temporarily dazed the blond used her time to throw her head first into the wall, taking a large amount of pleasure in the way that she crumpled to the ground unconscious. She was also sickly happy when she noticed that Killian had placed Greg Mendel in a similar position.

"Bitch." Emma muttered.

"Mom, is that you?" Henry asked with his face distorted in disbelief.

She nodded, a large smile appearing on her face. "Yeah, it's me."

"Mom!" He repeated, though this time it was in nothing less than sheer joy. He stumbled to his feet and rushed into her awaiting arms.

"Henry," she cried into his hair, "oh, Henry I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

Two more voices appeared near her. "Emma?"

She turned to face her confused looking parents. "Hi."

"We thought-"

"You were-"

Emma laughed. "Dead? Yeah, might have to take a rain-check on that one." She grinned again. "Mom, Dad, please say something."

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed joyfully, her and her husband both pulling their daughter and grandson towards them with the intension of never letting them go again.

It's a strange place to have a family reunion but as Emma catches Killian's eye over the hugs and congratulations she decides that in the end, as long as she had him and he had her...she couldn't give a flying fuck as to where the hell they are.

Emma Swan has finally gotten her happy ending. Yes, it may have come at the cost of her life but as she walks towards him and presses her lips to his- ignoring the many dumbstruck faces around her but winking at her knowing son- it's another easy decision for her to make that she would do this ten times over as long as she would be waking up to Henry and Killian in the end.


End file.
